survivor_storybookfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor Westeros
|video = TBD |previousseason = 'Survivor Arrakis' |nextseason = 'Survivor Panem' }} is the ninth chapter of the Storybook spinoff of the reality series, Survivor. the blog for the season is http://survivorwesteros.tumblr.com. Production The iconic Caribbean trio of Cat, Sam and Stevie decided to host a season of Survivor Storybook together, and decided to strand their castaways in the Game of Thrones land of Westeros where the castaways would have to not only overcome the obstacles of the land, but each other. Twists/Changes The Others: The Others are composed of players without a tribe, either by a result of the beginning of the game, being exiled by the Warden or by being voted out. The Others spend their time at the wall, away from the tribes The Wall: During this season, duels would take place at the wall where voted out and exiled players would battle their way back into the game onto one of the 2 tribes, sometimes different from their starting tribe. The Wardens Battle: During each cycle, a competition would be held where the first place player on each tribe would become the Warden of their tribe and could send someone to battle it out with the Others at the wall, while second place on each tribe would become the Grand Maester and could study at the Citadel. Castaways } | align="left" |'Leo' Age, Country | | | rowspan="1" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="3" | rowspan="4" | rowspan="4" | rowspan="4" | rowspan="4" | rowspan="4" | rowspan="4" |1st Voted Out Day 4 |7 |- | | align="left" |'Morgan' Age, Country | | | |Quit Day 5 |0 |- | | align="left" |'Matt Summers' Age, Country | | | | |3rd Voted Out Day 9 | 5 |- | | align="left" |'Rhone' Age, Country | | | | | |Quit Day 15 |5 |- | | align="left" |'Andie' Age, Country , | | | | | | | | | | | |Quit Day 33 |2 |- |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" align="left" |'Josh' 22, Philippines |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |5th Voted Out Day 19 |rowspan="2"|5 |- |Eliminated Day 37 |- | | align="left" |'Steph' Age, Country | | | | | | | | | | | |Eliminated Day 37 |0 |- | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" align="left" |'Nathan' 16, USA | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" |rowspan="3" |rowspan="3" |rowspan="3" |rowspan="3" |rowspan="3" |rowspan="3" |4th Voted Out Day 16 | rowspan="3" |9 |- |7th Voted Out Day 23 |- |Eliminated Day 37 |- | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" align="left" |'Nick Lastname' Age, Country | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" |rowspan="3" |rowspan="3" |rowspan="3" |6th Voted Out Day 23 | rowspan="3" |10 |- |9th Voted Out Day 30 |- |Eliminated Day 37 |- | | align="left" |'Ben Waldman' Age, Country | | | | | | | | | | | rowspan="13" |10th Voted Out Day 37 1st Jury Member |10 |- |rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" align="left" |'Lily Owen' 15, USA | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" |rowspan="3" |2nd Voted Out Day 8 |rowspan="3"|17 |- |8th Voted Out Day 26 |- |11th Voted Out Day 39 2nd Jury Member |- | | align="left" |'Ashley' Age, Country | | | | | | | | | | |12th Voted Out Day __ 3rd Jury Member |2 |- | | align="left" |'Brian' Age, Country | | | | | | | | | | |13th Voted Out Day __ 4th Jury Member |1 |- | | align="left" |'Darian' Age, Country | | | | | | | | | | |14th Voted Out Day __ 5th Jury Member | |- | | align="left" |'Nic' Age, Country | | | | | | | | | | |Eliminated Day __ 6th Jury Member | |- | | align="left" |'Andrew Gentile' 19, USA | | | | | | | | | | | |1 |- | | align="left" |'Drew Heuser' 27, USA | | | | | | | | | | | |3 |- | | align="left" |'Jordan Pines' Age, Country | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | align="left" |'Luke' Age, Country | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | align="left" |'Steffen' Age, Country | | | | | | | | | | | |1 |- |} Episode Guide Voting History